


The Human

by CattleMutilation



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: AU Black Goku, Comedy, F/M, It’s pretty much going to be an AU btw, Romantic Comedy, Some Fluff, Third wheel Ox king, confused Black, dealing with humans, lots of confused Black, so sit back and enjoy, some smut, teenage Chichi, this is going to be a RIDE
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2020-06-25 06:51:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19740460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CattleMutilation/pseuds/CattleMutilation
Summary: Black realizes that toying with the time-ring could lead to disastrous results. a raunchy, humorous fic, focusing on Black's struggles with the humans, namely a flighty teenager named, Chichi.





	1. In which Black realizes the folly of his deeds

**Author's Note:**

> Hello...  
> This is the first time I post anything on AO3.  
> I've already posted this on fanfiction and now I'm editing it and posting it on here, so, uh, hope you guys enjoy...

Zamasu had warned him; He had specifically told him NOT to use the time ring, and especially not to use it to travel back in time.

Black had understood the reason behind it; going back in time could lead to serious precautions, ones that could put all their hard work to waste, ruin their ultimate plan of cleansing the universe of these wretched mortals, and he could have an unfortunate meeting with Beerus and inadvertently die. but the Box, where the time ring had been safely hidden from prying eyes, sat there, right in front of him, tempting and testing his loyalty...

The human vessel he inhabited had always been a curious creature, had always sought the unknown, coupled with his innate desire for a new challenge made it almost impossible for Black to sit still.

And the truth of the matter is, Black had been bored!

After vanquishing the Saiyan, Trunks, the earth had turned entirely into a barren wasteland, thus they were on their next step towards Utopia: the reconstruction of earth. Nothing Black was knowledgeable about; He and Zamasu functioned as a pair, where one destroys, the other builds. So really, his job was over and done with and he had nothing else to do besides staring at the ring box, and by Gods, the lure had been strong!

Zamasu would be displeased if he found out, that thought lingered for a while in his head, and was the reason he hesitated, but then again what could possibly go wrong? He'll be careful, He'll make sure to do no mistakes that could alter the timeline. And if Zamasu had ever found out, it's not like he could do anything, the Kai might be immortal, but he's the stronger one...

So here he is, in the past...

He wasn't sure how many years back he traveled to, but quite frankly he was already pleased. The environment was refreshing and he inhaled deeply the unpolluted air. The area he was in seemed foreign now, while he was inside a building before, now he was surrounded by dense foliage trees. Black relaxed, closing his eyes, he stretched his senses to farthest reaches of the earth and searched for something even remotely familiar. First energy to come up on his radar was the strongest by far and he had recognized it as young Son Goku.

Black smirked, it was so puny compared to his, but for now, he will avoid all contact with his replica. No fun in defeating the weaker.

Next, he sensed that scientists, Trunks' mother, what was her name again...? Oh, well doesn't matter.

He had sensed several other relatively strong energies but none in which Black had recognized. most pleasingly, though he sensed no Trunks around! not surprising, he went way back in the past, before Trunks' birth, apparently.

Suddenly, Black stood still, in the distance, northeast from where he stood, he detected a Ki. A Ki that seemed to be spiking intermittently. It was by no means big, but something about it, something had struck as scarcely… intimate.

Black had contemplated whether he should investigate, or just let it go for it could lead to something serious, but once again his curiosity had won, and he found himself transmitting to that thing's location.

The sight that greeted Black at his arrival made him raise a brow, a small human female had been having a duel with a dinosaur that was about 15 times her size. She moved gracefully between his limps, sweeping one leg at his knee with a powerful blow causing the creature to fall forward, hastily the human moved out of the way, jumped and landed a finishing blow to the head.

She had surprisingly won!

'Not bad for a human…' Black thought, mildly impressed.

Dusting her attire, the girl turned and had finally registered his presence.

"Goku?" he watched her; it took her five seconds (and he counted) to turn from bewildered to disgustingly happy.

Why?

He soon found out as the human clasped her hands in front of her chest, face beaming and eyes sparkling. "Goku!" She squealed, bouncing her way towards him.

That! That action alone made him take a step back, For a second there, he was actually weary!

When she reached him, she instantly jumped on his arm. His eyes twitched and Although Black had stood poised, he was seriously contemplating killing her.

How dare this filthy human touch him!

"Oh, Goku, you came back for me..." she was squeezing his arm to her soft breast so tight, and rubbing her cheek against it like a cat, completely missing how his countenance had contorted with contempt.

Just what's with this creature?!

Black had to take a deep breath and remember that she had recognized him as Goku, that was mistake one on his part. He should not expose himself now as anyone different, she clearly knew his vessel. Besides he was also still curious about this girl, why her Ki summoned him. But It is alright, he will have to play it coolly, tolerate this earthling for the time being.

"Hn, yes." He said nothing more for he didn't know what her name was.

"hee! I knew you'd remember our promise!" she shrieked, showing absolutely no self-restraint with the noises she was producing. Just what was wrong with her? He had met a lot of earthlings and none of them behaved like her. But then again he wasn't actively trying to kill her, either.

"Hn."

She lets go of him, finally, as she took a stand before him, scrutinizing. "wow you've grown." She puckered her lips, furrowing her eyebrows. "I mean you've really grown..."

Black tensed, sensing her suspicion and he cleared his throat. "training!"

That answer seemed to suffice as her face brightened slightly, But then she frowned and leaned forward on her toes. Agitated, he uttered. "what?!"

"Um, what's with the black clothes?" she cocked her head to the side, curiosity gleaming in her eyes.

Had Son Goku never worn black? The truth of the matter was, Black hadn't been told much about the past life of this body, nor had he cared enough to ask. he was divine, why should he be interested in a wretched mortal's life? Even if he had inhibited said wretched mortal's body. But it would seem that it might have been useful in his current situation.

Oh, well, can't be helped, he supposed.

Black shifted rather uncomfortably where he stood, searching for the right answer lest invoke suspicion. "do you not like it?" he asked, gauging her reaction.

"No, no, nothing like that, I just thought you'd be wearing the hermit school's Gi, that's all…" The unstable human then cupped her flushed cheek, "but I think you look really handsome in 'em, Goku." And then she proceeded to squeal and squeak shyly all over again. "you know, I was afraid I'd have to go to the tournament if you hadn't come for me, hehe, I'm so glad you came!"

He didn't share the sentiment!

his jaw tightened, Black had little to no experience in dealing with humans –and definitely, not one as deranged as this female- all his previous interactions had involved them screaming and dying, really, he never once stopped to care about starting a conversation, they were beneath him after all. But as he looked upon the creature with anticipating eyes, he realized he had to say/do something… and the best that came to mind at the moment was something Zamasu had always offered him whenever he felt uncertainty: a smile.

Right, all he had to do is give her a genuine, with no ill intention smile. Easy. He has never done it before but how hard can it be?

Black's lips twitched, stretching wide across his face in what he deemed a lighthearted, genuine smile.

The girl blinked, looking startled for a second there but quickly shifted her eyes to the side. "well… I think it's time to go back!"

Hmph, seems like it worked, Black thought, watching the girl as she brushed past him, towards the dead animal she killed earlier. Grabbing the dinosaur by its tale, she brought him to where he stood. she cracked a grin and aggressively looped her arm around his. Gods, he really hoped he wouldn't have to deal with her for long. "Pa is gonna be so happy to see you, Goku!" she sighed, rather dramatically in his opinion. "Ah! I've been waiting for you for so long..."

"why?"

the question had sort of unintentionally flew out of his mouth, but the girl giggled as she kept dragging him and the dinosaur together. "why, of course, so we could get married, silly! now let's hurry up, so we can start on the wedding preparation!"

it was then, Black blanched. Did she just say they're getting married?!


	2. in which Black experiences a strange feeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the chappy is dedicated to blauxvixen (foxsqueen) for being such a lovely person and amazing artist! hope you enjoy!

Three days.

The human had been following him around for three whole days, clinging to his arm like there's no tomorrow.

There weren't many things that could harm Black; in fact, back when he was just an apprentice for his caregiver, Zamasu, the God training he was put under had been brutal! Enduring day-to-day strenuous training that left his body bruised and mutilated.

Trunks and co. were able to land a few good blows, that had done quite the damage, but nothing, nothing this insignificant had ever managed to harm him.

In the few days he spent with her, he had lost all feeling in his left arm for her relentless hold had successfully shut off all blood flow to said arm.

Oh, how tempted he was to just blast her!

If only the food wasn't so good...

If there's one thing he'd applaud the humans for, that'd be their ability to produce such fine cuisines. Neither he nor Zamasu have been particularly good at cooking. The Kai could brew a good tea, but that was it, that was practically all his culinary skills, and the food he made had often tasted bland on his taste buds. Earth's food had been an exquisite experience so far and the human leech was especially a good cook, he concluded that much from the rare occasions she left his arm to cook him something.

"Chichi, maybe you should give Goku some space while he eats, dear?" The idiotic father of the deranged girl said, "you aren't going to cling to him for the next three months, are you?"

At this, a semblance of a smile touches Black's face, he placed his fork down and cocked his head towards the girl who had spent the entire time during breakfast, staring dreamily at him. Chichi snaps from her daze and frowns at her father. "what, Pa? Are you saying I'm bothering him?"

The large man shrank in his seat, waving his hands in a gesture that Black understood as trying to calm the girl down. For some reason, seems like everyone in this place feared the she-monster to a certain extent.

"I'm just saying, that maybe Goku is uncomfortable with you clinging to him all the time, sweetie."

Black nodded. what you know, seems like the jovial father wasn't entirely a fool as he perceived him to be. The girl, though, had missed his nod as she was busy glaring at her father. "Goku doesn't mind," she said, then turned and gave him a disgustingly sweet smile. "right, Goku?"

A wolfish grin split across Black's face, Oh he minded, alright. A sense of self-satisfaction washed over him. someone is finally going to tell this girl off. Someone will finally teach her a lesson that she can't always have what she wants, he starts, "well, actual—"

"Hoho, I have so much planned today. I'm gonna show you this really cool place, you're gonna love it!" She squealed, squeezing his arm yet again, "we're gonna have a picnic, pick some flowers and I made a cake..." she trailed off, and all the while she babbled on, Black's mobile arm twitched violently beside him.

Why hadn't he killed her yet?  
\--*--

The girl was taking forever to get dressed for this supposed picnic, and Black was waiting impatiently in the castle's garden, arms folded, fingers drumming at his biceps as he leaned against the wall facing the said garden. The place roamed with several working humans while some children ran around. The garden was well kept, in fact, Black will admit that this place in whole was fit for a king, lavish and extravagant. Still beneath a god like him, but it'll have to do for the time he's staying here.

Three months.

Three miserable months 'till the human parasite turns 18 and they'd wed per her fool of a father's request, Long enough time for him to have enough of the food here and the humans and most likely Zamasu would have been done with the reforming work.

How laughable! They actually believed he would stay for all this time and marry the earthling woman. Oh, he had a surprise for them!

Black felt something tug at his clothes. Looking down he found a small filthy creature clutching the fabric of his pants, and he had to resist the urge to kick it away."What?!" he inquired.

The creature smiled, "are you mister Goku?"

He nodded disinterestedly, hoping it would go away quickly, but no such luck as the smile on its face grew to a full-blown grin, "I knew it. The princess talks about you all the time—are you really marrying her?"

No. Black was tempted to say, instead, he gave another firm nod, not regarding the creature with a look. Perhaps it will lose interest and leave by itself.

The child though didn't budge.

"The princess says you're really nice, would you give me a piggyback ride?" It proceeded.

"No," Black replied tersely, scowling, he was getting increasingly annoyed, increasingly fast.

It pouted, focusing his eyes on the man before him. "but the princess said, when you come marry her you'll give me plenty of piggyback rides 'cause your big and strong..." it trailed off.

"I don't care what that demented human told you... Now piss off, you worthless worm," Black snapped, shaking his leg free from the child's hold. He'll probably have to burn this pants later on, now that it's contaminated with human filth.

However, the child seemed unfazed, green eyes stared curiously at black, "but I'm not a worm, I'm a little boy, can't you see my arms and legs?" He flailed for emphasis, "see?-and what's 'demented' mean? Why do you call the princess 'human'?"

irritating!

"Shoo! Shoo!" Black motioned slowly, taking the less intelligent approach now since this kid didn't seem to take the hint.

The Brat's features dramatically changed at this. His eyebrows lowered and lips sneered, prompting Black to raise a brow and before he knew it, the human had done the unexpected.

He kicked his leg… hard!

Rage swelled within Black's chest, he barely felt the hit, of course, but he was at the ends of his wits by now. he had little to no tolerance for humans, and for this low-life wretch to so outrageously hit him. Him, a god, is unacceptable.

Oh, no, He will not let this slide; he had to deal with that moronic betrothed of his for the past few days, but at least she was useful in a way, he won't stand for any more disrespect, especially not from this useless lump of cells. He crouched down the human's level and settled a hand on his brown head. Oh, how small his skull was, and how easily crushed it would be if he tried. Black smiled nefariously, "listen, human if you don't-"

"Princess!" He was cut off for the second time today and his face twitched, but he watched as the child's brows raise and he broke free from his hold, running toward the newly emerged human female.

Chichi placed both hands on his shoulder and stopped the boy midway from jumping on her. "Woah there." she laughed. "can't have you ruining my new dress now, can I? Look at you! You're all dirty!" She pulled a handkerchief and wiped its face with it, her face shone with a certain kindness that he has yet to see her exhibit with anyone else. Black raised a brow at the whole interaction, she kissed the child on its nose, smiling genuinely; he thought everyone feared her, but it seems, though, there are exceptions.

"You look really beautiful today, princess?" The child grinned widely.

"Eh? You really think so, Natto?"

"Mhmm!" He nodded, then turned and shot him a glare. One that made Black question this child's innocence. "mister Goku wouldn't me give a piggyback ride, though..."

The female's eyes drifted towards him for a moment before settling back on the boy again, her hand ruffled his hair, "aww, well, Goku and I have somewhere to go, so he can't play with you right now, but I promise I will make him give you a piggyback ride some other time, okay? Why don't you go play with the other kids now?"

Such fickle creature, he cheered up almost immediately from her words. "okay! Bye, princess!" He waved, running off in the opposite direction.

Good riddance.

Chichi had turned, she gave a look that he wasn't sure how to decipher, "you look way better when you're smiling..."

"I was not smiling." He frowned, finding her observation baseless.

"Oh, I was sure yo—"

"I was not!" he repeated, insulted, somehow. idiotic human, why would she even think he was smiling. How had she mistaken his obvious disgust for something as ludicrous as smiling?

The girl shrugged her shoulders, then placed both hands behind her back, and swayed like a tree leaf against the wind, smiling shyly at him.

Bemused, he asked, "what?"

Chichi looked instantly deflated. "you're supposed to say something about my dress!"

Why? He pondered, however, He looked her over: she wore a knee length dress that was sleeveless. The fabric had flowers, of various colors, printed all over it, she also let her hair down and wore a maroon shoe that matched the general color of the dress.

"It's flowery," Black commented, ambiguously.

Her shoulders slouched, looking dejected as she mumbled under her breath "I should have known... Oh well, better get going!"

It surprised him how fast she changed moods; one minute she's cheerful, and the next she's about to cry, give her another minute and she's back to the former, she's as unpredictable as the weather. He wondered if all women were like that, for her father kept an almost constant amiable behavior.

Black followed her to where she's going, glad that for once she wasn't clinging pesteringly to his arm as they walked. Though, she was quiet for some reason. "how far is that place you spoke of?"

Without looking back at him, she answered, "about half an hour away from the village." she stood abruptly, turned and perked at him all of a sudden, "can we take that flying Nimbus of yours?"

The hell is a flying Nimbus? "No."

She frowned, "Why not?"

"Because I can fly!" Black folded his arms, he didn't know what a flying Nimbus was but the word 'flying' must indicate that it at least had something to do with flying, he hoped.

Her eyes widened in awe and there was that twinkle again that she seemed to have lost earlier. "You can fly?!"

He gave a firm nod, however, he felt uncomfortable with the look she gave him. She brought her hands together where only the fingertips touched, beaming enthusiastically, "can you, maybe carry me there? That way we can get there faster and the sun is too hot for such a long walk anyway."

What an opportunist. She was willing to walk a minute ago, yet the moment he mentioned he could fly, she wanted to be carried.

Typical human!

Black sighed and approached her, snatching her hand from beside her as his feet levitated off the earth.

"eh?" the girl started, "like this?" and it was then she started to panic and flail, "No! Not like this, dammit. Put me down!"

She continued to struggle and swing her legs, screaming at him to put her down. He, on the other hand, contemplated dropping her. Oh, how he wanted to drop her. Fly higher and just drop her.

He dropped down.

Chichi wobbled a little before she found her bearings, she scowled. What was wrong with her this time?

"what is it?" he asked.

Her cheeks flushed, and voice lowered, "you're supposed to carry me more lady-like!"

Black didn't say a word, he began to walk in the same direction she led him before. He was done dealing with this human's foolishness.

"Hey! Where're you going?!"

\--*--

This place was wasted on humans, Black thought, strewn over a bed of flower.

It was a quiet hill. Peaceful. The sun shone on over his body, a cool zephyr, carrying the faint yet soothing scent of roses caressed his skin, as the birds sang in the trees and butterflies danced cheerfully over the various flowers in this field.

Everything here existed together in perfect harmony.

The only thing that didn't fit was the murderous human, humming somewhere around here.

'picking flowers' she called it, yet Black only saw it as killing those helpless plants. This is why they needed to go extinct. Mortals don't know how to co-exist, always bullying those who are weaker than they are. They're parasites that fed off everything good these beautiful planets had to give. However, though, he will cherish those quiet moments away from her.

Black closed his eyes, the serenity of this place lulling him to sleep—

"Hey! Look what I made you!"

Such short-lived peace.

He opened one eyelid and regarded her, annoyed. She was carrying a ring of flowers in her hands, drawing closer to him, her stretched wide on her face." a flower crown," she says as she kneeled down beside him, her hair brushed against his face when she placed the flowers on his head.

She smelt nice, that was the only thought on his head. Even better than the flowers that surrounded him.

Chichi sat down beside him with a bunch of flowers in her lap, her usually dark hair cascading down her shoulders, but the sun rays filtered through it, making it look like as if it was lit from the inside, giving it a brown-reddish glow.

It was simply beautiful.

His chest felt a certain warmth thrive within it, and his skin tightened, making the hair on his arm stand on ends. He was entranced!

Chichi turned abruptly, looking down at him. "look I made one for myself, too—hm, what's wrong?" she asked, eyebrows raised slightly.

It was then he realized he had been staring at her face all this time.

"Nothing," Black muttered, swallowing something in the back of his throat. He shook his head, closing his eyes again. he wasn't sure what just happened, but he wasn't going to dwell on it much. Sometimes this body acted in ways he didn't understand. This must be one of those times. yes, definitely.

"Do you like it? the flower crown, I mean," she asked.

"hn," he grunted, frankly he didn't pay attention to it. he didn't care.

"you don't talk much, do you?"

"You noticed, huh?" as if he needed to say anything, to begin with, the human was a chatterbox, she could talk non-stop for hours, he learned to tune her most of the time.

Chichi huffed beside him, obviously not appreciating his sarcasm. Good. Maybe now he could relax a bit—

Nope, not happening today, apparently, as he felt her move and rest her head on his shoulder, snuggling closer to his arm, her warm breath tickling the exposed skin of his neck. He should be annoyed, but try as he might, he just wasn't. maybe he's finally starting to get used to her.

Black sighed, no matter how much he loathed the human leech, he will admit that she, at least, smelt nice…

and felt soft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a huge fan of slow development, I really don't like rushing things, so the naughty stuff starts later...


	3. In which black realizes that his human is a terrible liar

Tick …Tock …

Tick… Tock

Consciousness flickering at the edge of his comatose mind. Darkness surrounds him...

Tock … Tick…

Tock… Tick…

the sound of raindrops pattering against the glass window... and the whirring of the fan.

What is this?

This hot wind against his cheek... and that certain pressure on the left side of his chest, and something entirely different pressed against his lips.

Soft... warm... moving...

Pleasant...

He moaned, face twitching as he fluttered his heavy eyelids, feeling as if they were glued together—

BANG

A loud noise seemed to jerk him to full awakening, and cause his pulse to pound in his ears. Without even realizing it, his arm was stretched, ready to take out any possible threat in its way.

A gasp alerts him to the other presence in the room and his eyes were instantly on the silhouette hidden underneath the dim lighting, amongst the various useless items lying around. The dreary weather outside his window allows him to see the frantically waving hands but obstructs him from recognizing the face. Black narrows his eyes, mind still in the process of awakening, completely forgetting that he could sense the other person if he wished to. Issue solved, though, as the creature who dared to invade his sanctuary speaks, "d-don't shoot!"

It's the girl, of course!

He inhaled through his nostrils, and exhales a heavy, animosity ladened breath, waring himself NOT to fire the ball of toxic energy her way before hesitantly dissolving it. he reached a hand to the bedside lamp, turning it on. Just what was she doing this time?

With a scowl etched deeply on his beautiful features, he throws away the covers and saunters menacingly to the girl, who seemed to have sensed the danger and promptly took a step back every time he steps closer. But he had her. Last time he checked, humans can't go through walls.

a hand slapped loudly against the wall right next to her head, promoting a flinch as he towers above her. Leaning in, he gauges her reaction. She looked scared. Good. but she was also blushing and refusing to look at his face. Why?

"Why are you in my room while it's still dark?" He asked, voice low, threatening.

"Well, actually it's already morning—"

"Answer the question!"

"N-nothing," She stutters. Still not meeting his eyes.

"You lie."

"No, I don't!"

"Then what were you doing here? I don't recall giving you permission to enter."

At this, she looks up and he could see that she was making an effort not to break eye contact, her blush intensifies. "I-I came to wake you up for breakfast, that's all. I did knock, you didn't wake up though."

He leans even closer and she makes a loud gulp. Black knew himself a light sleeper, if she DID knock, he'd have undoubtedly woken up. She was hiding something, he could tell from her behavior that she was. She looks guilty. "That's it?"

"Yes!" She replies, bobbing her head with vigor. Her whole body stiff, waiting for his response.

Well, he didn't believe her, though he was fully aware he won't be getting any straight answer from her this way so he lets her go, and she exhales a sigh of relief, still uncharacteristically timid.

He folds his arms above his naked torso. "You may go."

And she almost bolts out of the room.

\--*--

Yes, she was definitely hiding something...

After an awfully awkward breakfast —well awkward for them. He, for once, was enjoying the food without her clinging to him, even though her behavior was making him more and more suspicious. Her father declares their plans for the day. Apparently, since the weather won't permit any outside activities, he hired a dance instructor (whatever that is), and he was scheduled to arrive in an hour from now. "I don't suppose you know how to dance, do you, Goku?" asked the father.

"Hng," was his curt response, not minding the large man a glance as he continues to eat. As long as he continues to enjoy earth's food, they'll continue to stay alive, was Black's new motto.

Ox laughs in a slightly tense manner. "uh, well, that's what the dance instructor is for."

Whatever that 'dance instructor' is, he'll endure. He's proud to say that he's becoming a little more tolerant of humans. he had to thank his betrothed for that, dealing with her makes dealing with everything else a lot easier.

Surprisingly, that same betrothed hadn't said a word the entire time during breakfast.

\--*--

Walking into a room of vast space that he came to recognize as the drawing-room(strange the name was as they hardly did any drawing), Black finds Chichi there, sitting on a chair, back hunched with both hands tucked beneath her. How she got here before he did? He had no idea, but he doesn't dwell on it much, finding it of no importance to him.

As he reached her, she noted his presence and shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Dear Supreme Kai, could she be any more obvious? He glares, taking the seat next to her. "When is this dance instructor coming?"

As if on cue, a flashy man walks in. His greasy, shoulder-lengthed hair flapping around him. He was dressed in black tight clothes with the shirt open all the way towards his midsection, showing a disgusting amount of chest hair. Was that their supposed dance instructor?

"Hello," the man greets. Chichi gets up to welcome him, bowing her head. Black stays still.

"Nice to finally meet you, princess!" He takes Chichi's hand in his and kisses it.

Black sneers, he was disgusted.

"My name is Fabio, and this is my assistant, Julia." He gestures towards the woman behind him, and Black, just now, notices her presence. She was tall, blonde and scantily dressed, showing half of her over-exaggerated breasts, eyeing him strangely as she bows as well, and her breast almost spills from her clothing.

He closes his eyes, folding his arms above his broad chest. He just hoped this lesson won't last for long.

"—Oh, right, this is Goku, my fiance."

At the mention of his name, he opens his eyes and sees Chichi motioning towards him. the man next to her smiles, extends his hand and chirps like an idiot, "such an honor to meet the princess's groom to be. I am Fabio, a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

There's no other being in the whole 12 universes that could've worn the expression 'you're beneath me!' better than Black could at this moment. He looks at his outstretched hand and then back at his face, had this lowlife honestly thought that he would degrade himself to a level low enough where he would shake hands with a human, like... like... equals?

No chance in all 12 hells is that ever going to happen!

And as it seems the dance instructor, Fabio, reads that on his face and retracts his hands. "Well then, let's get this lesson started, shall we? Julia, music!" He claps his hands once, twice, and moves to the center of the room as the sound of music are heard from the other end. "Have you ever danced, princess?"

Chichi shakes her head. "ah, no."

"And, uh...T-the groom?"

She shakes her head again.

"Well, that's alright, I guess," the instructor says. Black can detect a palpable disappointment on his features. "In that case, first I and Julia will show you how it's done, after that each of us will teach you separately. Julia!" the busty blonde saunters towards the man, and Black watches disinterestedly as they locked arms around each other, then began a peculiar set of movements, in which he soon ignored, closing his eyes yet again. Maybe he could meditate a little while they do their thing? Whatever it was.

\--*-- 

He was completely lost to the world when he felt a faint tap against his shoulder, opening his eyes, he was met with the pale globular flesh of the dance instructor's assistant' breasts. He looked up. she spoke, smiling, "while Fabio is teaching the princess, it's my job to teach you."

Black, as if to confirm what she had just told him, seeks Chichi, finding her interlaced with 'Fabio' who looked surprisingly professional, Chichi, on the other hand, wasn't fairing too well, but what does he care?

With a tedious huff, he lifts himself from his chair, though as soon as he's up, the assistant takes his hand and drags him towards the center of the room, and at that moment, he wanted nothing more than to boil his hand clean from her filth. As soon as she stopped dragging him, Black snatches his hand back and scowls.

"Oh, you can't take your hand back just ye.," She waved a finger in his face, then dared to take both his hands this time. One was placed on her hip as she took the other in hers. "I still need to teach you how to dance, cutie." She winked, her body was so close to his, her humongous breast flattened against his chest. And Black felt bile rise into his throat at the feel.

Endure! Endure, he chanted. This will only last for a short while... he hoped.

Exhaling heavily, he allows the woman to guide him across the room, doing a pugilist job of following her footsteps. Why is this even important? What's the point of learning this so-called 'dance'?

And why in blazes is he acquiescing?

"Princess! This is the fifth time you step on my foot!"

"I-I'm sorry," Chichi stammers.

The man huffs, and then flares his nose, arrogantly. "it's as if you have two left feet!"

"I'm sorry, I-I never danced before this—"

"Hmph, I can see that. Now let's start over." He takes her hand again and begins the set of movements Chichi was clearly struggling it follow, and she keeps her eyes glued to their feet. "Keep your eyes on my face, Princess. when dancing you must flow, look like this is your natural zone. Do not count steps."

"R-Right." As soon as she does as instructed, she steps on his foot yet again and gasps, covering her mouth for the horrendousness of her own mistake. "I'm sorry!"

The man looks indignant. "I've never seen a clumsier princess before, honestly. At this rate, I'm not sure if you'd be able to get it before the wedding."

Chichi bites her lip, face flushing brightly in mortification. "I'll do my best this time, I promise."

"Hmph, let's see where your best takes us." And they start again.

Black hadn't realized that all this time he'd been standing still, watching their interaction and somehow wiping his dance partner's existence from his consciousness (and she had been trying relentlessly to get him to move). His heartbeat was racing, he was usually glad whenever he witnessed the rare moments when someone tells her off, however, this time he found it infuriating. Why was she letting this 'dance instructor' treat her this way? Where is that spit-fire and haughty attitude of hers?

His jaw clenched, eyebrows drawing together, he watched the man's posture, the placements of his hands, his coordinated 1, 2, 3 foot movements, and the way he held his head, still perfectly ignoring the busty human's pursues. Black memorized every step, twirl, and twist with blooming determination, he turns to his dance partner and commences the dance with perfect precision.

"Oh, my…" the assistant comments, as they both glide across the room.

After a couple more minutes, he stops to look down at the woman with the revolting ecstatic expression. "Is this good enough?"

With a dreamy look on her face, she replies, "yes, you're perfect!"

He smirks, lets her go, and turns towards the other dancing pair, finding them standing still, bewildered.

"Mr. Goku, that was astounding! Are you sure this is your first time dancing?"

He doesn't dignify the man with a response, instead, Black walks to the pair, grabs Chichi by the arm and snatches her to his side, never breaking his cold gaze away from the fiend. "your service is no longer required. now that I've learned, I shall teach her myself. Leave."

"Excuse me?" Fabio asks, slack-jawed.

A sigh, must he repeat himself? "leave."

"But I was paid to teach the—"

"As I said, your services are no longer needed, I will take over for you, considering that you were already doing terrible at your own job."

The human was offended. "it's not my fault that she," He points at Chichi and proceeds, "can't even follow a few simple steps," The dimwitted girl gasps behind him. "I'm a dance instructor, not a magician, you know…"

Every word the man said was true, more than likely, still Black didn't fancy agreeing with him. He smirks, raising a brow. "a sorry excuse to cover up your own shortcomings, no doubt."

"I'm the best!" he declares, folds his arms and 'hmphs'. "I'm the one who wasted their time here."

This time, Black was the one offended, he dashes towards the human male and yanks him by the collar, they were both almost the same height, they stood nose to nose, and fright and panic were instantly evident in the human's eyes. "it seems that I've yet to make myself clear… allow me to repeat: if you don't leave in the next five seconds, I will tear you to pieces, and make sure to blow each and every piece where there's not a single molecule of you left, and your soul? I'll be sending that to the pits of hell where you'll rot for all eternity, understood?" Black sported a crazed grin when he pushed the terrified human away who scurried to gather his belonging in a blink of an eye, grab his assistant and leave.

And it felt so good to threaten the human, too good. His body shook with a long-forgotten excitement. How long has it been? Since the last time he killed a mortal, since the last time he experienced the rush of battle, and how long has it been since the last time his body quivered with the thrill of conquering his foes like this? he ought to follow those humans just to blow up some much-needed steam.

Except he was halted with arms wrapped tightly around his torso.

Oh, right, he forgot she was still here.

"My hero!" she exclaims, looking up, elated.

Oh, so now she decides to act herself. Black takes a deep breath, unsure as to where this frustration with her was stemming from, but he puts both hands on her shoulder and harshly pulls her off him. "what is wrong with?"

Taking aback, she stutters, "w-what?"

"you've been acting strange all morning, and then you stand still and allow some vermin to treat you badly. "

"Vermin?!"

"what were you doing in my room this morning!?"

It was as if she remembered something horrible, her eyes widen and her face flushes profusely, and he had to tighten his hold to keep her in place."n-n-nothing!"

"What are you hiding? Speak now!"

"Ahh! please let me go." she was sweating now, eyes searching all around him for some kind of aid, and he was starting to wonder just how horrible what she did was for her to display this kind of anti-confrontational behavior.

"Tell me what you did, right now!" he bellows.

"I didn't do anything bad-at least I don't think it's bad-I think... I just…"

"You just what?"

"I…" her eyes finally settle on his face, mustering some courage no doubt, she swallows. "I did this…" And her hands fly to his cheeks, holding them still, her mouth pressed against his. hot and soft, and he was reminded of their morning and the pleasantness of what he felt. The contact was momentary before she disappeared from before him, leaving him stunned and confused.

When he came down from the haze with dawning realization, heat rushed to his face and he pinched the bridge of his nose. "H-how abominable!"


	4. in which black realizes that human females can be frightening creatures.

Within the quietness of the drawing-room, Black found a little piece of Utopia. A divine tool that roused his imagination and derived inexplicable tingles from deep within his godly spirit.

His own guilty pleasure, stood erect on a set of wooden shelves that acted as a second wall.

Black had found books!

The concept of thoughts, imagination, and explanation written on a stack of sheets isn't unheard of. Of course, there are books in the godly realm. Books that meticulously talked about the creation of all things, the magic that set the universe in motion, and explained all the mysteries that lay beneath the known.

But, for some unknown reason, Black had always found them numbingly boring.

At the time, when his partner, Zamasu, would force him to read, Black linked it to the fact that he (unlike Zamasu, who seemed to drink the words in those books like he drinks his finest tea) wasn't much of an intellectual, and had little to no affinity to reading.

But the earthling written books had sure proven otherwise because Black found himself enamored by them, a reality for him that registered under both perturbing and exciting. He shouldn't be fascinated by anything the mortals made, after all, they were wretched creatures far beneath his class, that's how he came to know them throughout the time he was annihilating them, so why was he starting to think better of them? A thought that should never cross his mind… ever!

That is not to say that his opinion about the humans had made a 180 turn, he still thinks that they were a destructive mistake the gods' have made, but the books (more than the entertainment) it had offered a deeper insight into the humans' way of thinking. What made them tick, the reasons behind their actions (the good and the bad), and the whirlwind of emotions they went through, thus why a minuscule part of him was starting to understand them… and he finds that sickening!

More surprisingly than his newly-found twisted interest in humanly produced things, and more surprising than the uncouth Ox king having such a large library with such a refined taste in books, Black is more alarmed by his inability to just… let go. Why he can't just seem to drop those interests of him.

And he blames it all on his stupid bride-to-be…

Black shuts the book in his hand, closes his eyes, and exhales deeply as memories of what had conspired rush into his mind. Memories that he was trying his damnedest to forget. The incident that was the reason he was introduced to books in the first place in order to avoid her.

He couldn't believe what she had done!

That she had actually dared to touch him —more intimately than before— to glue her body against his, to place her lips upon his own.

It was revolting!

And what's even more revolting is that he can't seem to stop thinking about it…

Repulsive. Sickening. Nauseating is what he was supposed to feel about the kiss, but outrageously enough, he doesn't. Black leans his head against the back of the chair, he stares upwards and releases another frustrated sigh. Even now, 3 days later, he can distinctly recall the lingering taste she left on his lips, the soft, plump sensation, down to how her breath smelled when he inhaled her… and how his body had responded…

Zamasu had once told him that in his creation, his body was made under a slight influence of the mortals. It was so that he would experience their urges and learns to loathe them more, it was why he needed food for sustenance, unlike his Kai, who can live solely off the energy of the world (the Kai fancied tea and pastries, though he doesn't need to eat them). And aside from the need to eat and drink there were other urges… other urges that Black learned to ignore…

He winces at the thought, his tightening grip on the book in his hand compress the paper together, he can't ever recall a time when he was as confused as he is now, and it's so unbecoming of a god like him.

What's keeping him here? One might wonder. Why is he enduring all that is happening to him? Why won't he just end this ridiculous game he's playing, blow everything up and rid himself of all and any confusion? Black had certainly thought about it before, that his trip to this time was hassle he didn't need, but every time he tried going back to his own timeline a magnetic pull anchors him in his spot and steers his energy away from his limps to settle in the pit of his stomach, stirring, twisting and causing an uncomfortable feeling that doesn't seem to simmer down until he decides to stay.

Had that vile human infected him with a disease of some sort? Or was it the doing of his own unquenched curiosity? That there might still be something here for him to discover? Whatever the reason, Black believes it's best not to delve too deep into the reasons. A tiny voice at the back of his head warns that the answer might shatter something valuable in his existence.

A soft knock brings him back to reality, Black straightens up as the door slowly opens. He's not at all surprised when the girl enters with a tray in hand. She's been trying to win him back ever since and he's been ignoring her… more prominently than before.

He narrows his eyes as she avoids them.

"I-I brought you some tea and cake," she says and hastily places the tray on the table next to his chair seemingly uncomfortable under his glare.

Quite frankly, Black is pleased with this new arrangement of theirs; she grovels for his approval with all those treats she brings while he treats her like a servant, unworthy of his blessings. It works perfectly well. He's happy. So he returns to reading and pretends she's not in the room anymore as he takes a sip of the fine tea she made. He is content.

"Um…" her voice disturbs the peace and he shoots her another glare. She fidgets and averts her eyes, squeezing her hands together in that nervous manner of hers he became accustomed with in the last few days. "I'm sorry!" she blurts, "I've said it before but I wanna say it again. I know I shouldn't have done what I did… and I promise I won't do it again!"

This wasn't the first time chichi had apologized, nor the second or third, in fact, he'd lost count of how many times Chichi had apologized since then, but where they stood now is not something he'd like to change, so he answers, in the same manner, he did her last apologies; he grunts and resumes reading, completely disregarding her. She doesn't deserve his forgiveness.

A minute or two of silence passes before he hears a semi-huff, semi-sigh followed by footsteps, then the creak of the door as it opens and closes with a faint click. Finally, peace and quiet again… but it doesn't last longer than another minute or two as the door opens up again and he peers over his book to find the girl standing at it with one hand still on the door handle, and the other clenched by her side. "Is that all you have to say?"

He is confused, she's displaying a different reaction than the usual. "Yes," he replies with a condescending tone and dismisses her with his hand as he follows, "don't forget to close the door behind you."

Black was unprepared for the fire that instantly ignites into those fierce eyes of hers. For a split of a second, he thought that Chichi was perhaps superior to the rest of her race, for a split of a second, he thought of her as a force of nature that needs to be reckoned with. She was like a tornado that crossed the space between them to stand directly at his face, grabs his book, tosses it away and leaves Black both speechless and paralyzed.

And during that split of a second, Black felt threatened!

His eyes locked onto that fire and couldn't look away as she clenches her fist around his collar and pulls him to her face. "You know what? I'm really tired of trying to get you to forgive me, I am even more tired of the way you're treating me right now. And to tell you the truth, I don't even think what I did was wrong; we're engaged, and I kissed you as engaged people are supposed to do! So stop being a jerk and Deal with it."

Stunned, he stares in silence as she releases him with a 'Hmph' turns and stomps towards the door, her silky black hair swaying left and right, the exact opposite motion to the swaying of her hips and when she slams the door shut in her departure, and Black becomes hyper-aware of the changes his body had undergone just now.

Heightened body temperature and increased heart rate were not from rage, that much he's sure of as he runs his hand across the hardened member between his legs and groans.

Yes, that vile human had definitely infected him with a disease of some sort…


	5. In which Black acts on impulse

A restless night of sleep, followed by several restless nights of sleep has made his already thin (and continuously thinning) patients on the edge of breaking.

It was outrageous enough having to deal with constant nightmares of salacious acts with the human, now he has to deal with her attempts to get him to abide by her wishes and 'hang out' failing to mention how he has to suffer the consequence.

"You know you're not even that good looking."

Breathe, just breathe!

"You're just… ordinary, really."

Oh, how he wished to kick the heinously, annoying pest clutching to his pants leg, yanking and yanking…

'Can I hold your hand with my sweaty, germ-filled one?' absolutely not, filthy, vile, human child. It's like he knows exactly what to do and say to crawl under his skin. Though Black wonders if he should've let him hold his hand because this constant yanking and pulling is going to cause a catastrophe… soon.

"Your black clothes are stupid, you know. Your eyes are stupid too, and your hair is the dumbest thing I've ever seen, why don't you get a haircut or something?"

"You're hardly one to talk, you don't even have all your teeth."

Where had that girl gone to? She had brought him to this magnificent piece of earth with a mighty waterfall only to leave him with this loathsome monster, more importantly, why had she brought the pest? she usually tries to hog him all to herself.

"Well, mom says I'm going to grow new teeth soon and gonna be really handsome then."

"Child, she's clearly lying to you."

"That's not true, Moms can't lie."

"Human matriarchs possess an unreasonable sentiment towards their offsprings. She's lying to you to avoid hurting your feelings."

The boy glowers, releases his pants and balls his fists. "Oh yeah, and how do you know?"

"Ignorant child, I've read it in a book, of course."

"Pfft, Books are dumb. Shows what you know. Mom says not everything in books is right."

"I see where you inherited your stupidity from."

"I'm not stupid and neither is my mom, you take that back!"

The boy is enraged and black narrows his eyes as he spots an opportunity in which he doesn't hesitate to seize. He stands upright from the tree he was leaning against and unfolds his arms. He says firmly, "no."

Grinding of teeth is almost audible, Black can't hide his amusement at the boy's ferociousness. He should get a taste of his own medicine. "I'm going to kick your butt if you don't."

He laughs quite boisterously and leans towards the boy with both arms crossed. "Are you asking me to a dual?"

He scrunches his eyebrows first and then bobs his head aggressively and Black admires the boy for not cowering away, he shows brash courage that matches his dimwittedness.

"Very well," Black says, smiling wolfishly.

"Wh-What?" the boy stammers.

"What? Are you suddenly afraid?"

"Of-of course not. I'll show you what I can do."

"Then we shall begin."

As Natto takes a nervous stand, Black marches a couple of feet apart, turns to face the boy and extends his arm and gathers enough energy to exterminate this ball of meat and stupidity. What a fool to think he can challenge him. this will all be over in a second.

It's hardly a proper duel, and he doubts that'll satisfy his malevolent urges, but the day has come where he'll finally smell the stench of charred human corpses. He had truly missed it!

"Goodbye, Child." Black smiles and the boy's eyes widen—

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" a blow on his head, although hardly harmful, forces his hand down. He turns around to find an outraged Chichi with balled fists standing so close to him. "I leave for one second and I come back to-to…" she squints. "Were you trying to kill him?!" Black unconsciously nods, and Chichi begins to shout a long tirade that seems to reach the farthest edges of the world but his ears. He blinks, his cheeks redden, his body warms and his eyes can't seem to turn away from the amount of flesh she's presenting.

What in the world is she wearing?! Or not wearing? He had never seen her so little dressed before, she's only covering her breasts and her lower part.

It's making him feel dizzy.

"He was so mean to me, Princess." Despite the flaming sensation emanating from his face and entire body, his attention is drawn back to the child who is now having his arms wrapped tightly around Chichi's waist, his face buried in her naked midsection…

Sneaky little demon.

"I was so scared." The boy's crying is clearly fake, and yet when Chichi is done comforting him she turns and shoots him a deadly glare.

Black defiantly folds his arms and flares his nose.

"Why don't you go have a swim while I have a little talk with my fiance here?" he hears Chichi say.

"A grown-up talk?" the boy asks, sniveling.

"Yes, a grown-up talk."

"Don't be late, okay?"

"I won't." She pecks him on the forehead and from the corner of his eyes, Black can see the vexing smirk drawn on the little twerp's face.

As the boy sprints towards the lake, Chichi is approaching him. Lips flattened, brows pulled together and a hand on her almost bare hip. Without saying a word, he understood that her demeanor demanded an explanation and he doesn't know why he instantly gave her one. He says, "He was being disrespectful."

"That doesn't mean you had to scare him."

Oh, but he wasn't trying to scare him, he was truly going to kill him. He turns to smirk at her when she folds her arms underneath her breast, and they're suddenly pumped up and squished together. Black looks away it was too distracting…

"How else would I demand respect?"

He hears Chichi release a sigh. "You do realize he's just a kid, right?"

"And?"

"And?!" she repeats and then huffs. "You can't take everything he says seriously."

"Why can't I?" It makes no sense to him, why should the kid get a jail free card as he abuse and berate him?

"Because he's a kid! Ugh!" she throws all signs of frustration in the air he assumed, even though he doesn't understand the cause of her frustration. "You know, let's just not ruin this outing any further." Chichi Seems to calm herself, she starts smiling in that sweet fashion of hers, changing her mood like the flip of a switch.

It'd be so convenient if he could ever find that switch.

"I bought you a swim short," Chichi says, walking past him towards her bag by the tree. "I don't know what size you wear so I just speculated." She pulls something from the bag and returns to him, handing him a piece of, presumably, clothing. She smiles, seeming excited. "I hope it fits."

"Hey, Princess! Aren't you done yet?!"

"Oh, uh, yeah. Coming!" she waves.

Black watches as Chichi strolls back to that revolting child friend of hers. He lifts the piece of garment up to take a good look at the festive colors imprinted on it and scowls. How impudent! did she honestly believe that he'd wear such a ridiculous thing?

................................

They were splashing each other, both of them half-submerged into the water, their loud tittering is almost drowning out the burble of the waterfall.

Chichi notices him standing at the bank, a happy expression paints her face. "I knew it would fit you. " She beckons him. "Come on in, the water is great."

Black inches closer to the water, both Chichi and the boy look expectantly at him as he dips his toe in. a chill runs through him and he resists rubbing his arms. The water was cold, but it wasn't because the water was cold enough to induce such a reaction, no.

A thought dawns him, he's unsure whether he knows how to swim or not.

He casts his eyes not on Chichi but on the boy next to her looking about ready to throw a snarky remark.

Nervous as he might be, he'd never give the brat that satisfaction.

His teeth begin to clatter, his nipples erect as he slowly walks into the water until that damn woman reaches him to drag him to where they stood.

"You sure took your time," the boy grumbles. Black shoots him with a glare but doesn't say anything. His jaw is clamped, he's worried if he said anything his voice might give away his embarrassing shivering. Unfortunately, it didn't pass his noisy betrothed.

"You're shivering," she says, "you must be cold."

Before he has any time to answer, Chichi circles him and wraps him from behind. "There, there," she says rubbing him, "you shall never feel cold as long as I live."

As much as he hates to admit it, but he does feel warmer, a lot warmer, that he doesn't find it in him to pull away. He was forced to feel relaxed for a few moments before he realizes those squishy, comfortable globes pressing against his back were non-other than her breasts…

Electricity jolts through him like a strike of lightning, he can feel his blood rushing downwards, making a certain part of him enlarge and harden.

Oh dear Zen, not now.

He mustn't think about it. He mustn't think about how soft her breasts would feel in his hands, he mustn't think about her naked and held in his arms.

The girl gives a satisfied hum as she continues to run her hands up and down his chest. Making it impossible for him to think of anything else. If anything, he wanted her to drag those hands lower.

All of a sudden water is splashed all over his face. Black looks furiously at the culprit who smirks in return.

"Are you just going to stand there scared of a little cold?" the kid was mocking him.

Black pulls his betrothed soft hands apart, dips his hands into the water and splashes him back mimicking his challenging smirk.

That vile creature returns the offense by splashing him non-stop with his hands and feet as Chichi titters and uses him as a shield from the onslaught.

When the boy was done standing in front of him with his hands on his hips, and a triumphant smile, black stood completely drenched, his usually wild locks were now tamed tendrils sticking to his forehead.

So that's how he wants to play it? Well, that's fine with him.

Black once again dips his hands into the water but this time he doesn't play nicely. He forms a ball of concentrated Ki and remembers a little of what Zamasu had taught him about element manipulation as he forms a vacuum that sucks the water in.

He watches the kid as he stands horrified watching the water level lower and then released in a huge wave that swallows him whole and pushes him further into the deeper part of the lake.

Chichi stepped before him, blatantly terrified as she calls his name. Black rolls his eyes and folds his arms above his waist, the boy had asked for it, there was no reason for her to act afraid. A few minutes past as they wait for the child's emergence. Now if he was lucky the boy has had hit his head on a rock and died.

Black was metaphorically keeping his fingers crossed for that.

Chichi turns at him chewing on her fingernails and pleading for him to do something, but he was startled as he felt something grab at his ankles and pulls, the next thing he feels is himself slipping and his back hitting the rocky surface.

Black is surrounded by water, he makes the mistake of opening his mouth and breathing it in, filling his lungs with it and he panics, his arms flailing until slender arms wrap around him and pull him up. He isn't sure how he ended up on the bank, but Black was coughing the liquid he inhaled violently as Chichi hits his back.

When he finally catches his breath, Black was furious. Staring the kid down, demanding blood, but Chichi suddenly stands between them. "What is wrong with you two!?"

"He started it, Princess, he was mean to me."

"I did no such thing."

Chichi slaps a hand on her face, she looked tired. "I don't understand why from the moment you two met each other, none of you liked the other."

The boy gasped, he looked sincerely shocked that she had figured him out. "You knew?!"

"Yes!"

Black snickers, shaking his head. "Stupid child."

Chichi turns to point a finger at his face. "you're no better."

Black grumbles but begrudgingly says nothing.

"We are not leaving this place until you two tell me exactly why you hate each other."

"He's a pest," Black points out.

"See what I have to deal with?" Natto defends, and stubbornly stands akimbo

Chichi stands scattered between the two of them before she turns to Black. "Can't you be a little nicer to him?"

"I have absolutely no motive to do that."

"You could at least do it for me."

"Why?" Black raises a brow.

Chichi looks down at this and he unreasonably feels regret for what he said.

"Why you wanna marry this guy, Princess? He's clearly not right for you."

"And who is? You?" Black mocks.

"Shut up! You can't even be nice to a little kid!"

"That's because you're not a 'little kid', you're a revolting, useless vermin."

"And you're… you're… worse than that!"

"Heh, there's nothing worse than that."

"Yes, there is. It's you!"

"Why, Yo—"

"Ahh!"

They both stop their little squabble at the sound of the woman shouting and looking furiously at them. "I had it with you two," she says, teeth bared, posture tense. "I'm going home. Enjoy your swim!"

Chichi stomps away from them to gather her things as Black stares confusedly at her grumbling along the way.

The kid kicks him the shin and he looks down to find him sneering at him. "Look what you did," the boy accuses.

"It's not my doing, it's yours," he says nonchalantly.

"No it's yours," the boy persists, hitting him on the leg trying to inflict pain but to no use. "I don't even know what she sees in you."

"More than she sees in you, that's for certain."

That, somehow makes the boy even more enraged than before, he growls. "You're a loser, you can never make her happy!"

"I can if I wanted to."

"You'll never make her happy, you'll only make her cry. don't you see how upset she is because of you?"

the kid resolute tone and that fire in his eyes stirs something inside Black, he looks down at the human child and finds himself wanting to prove him wrong. He doesn't care about the girl, he doesn't care if he makes her sad, and he most certainly doesn't care about her happiness, but Black can't fight the nagging urge to prove this creature wrong. Lips pursed, he stares at him for a second and then turns to spot his prey standing next to her belongings forcefully wearing her clothes, huffing and almost breathing fire.

He looks down at the boy again and the corner of his lip curl up, there's something he feels he needs to protect and doesn't know what it is. "Watch me," he says and strides to chase after the girl.

When Black reaches her, Chichi glares at him and looks about to say something brusque, no doubt, but he slips his hand behind her back and pulls her flush against him. He watches as her eyes widen, staring into his and her lips slightly ajar and he finds that expedient for what he's about to do.

Black settles his lips on hers, moves his hand behind her head and lets his finger run through her hair, his other caressing her skin through the thin material of her back and Chichi moans when he gently nips on her lip.

He's completely absorbed in the action that he doesn't give it much thought, but his lips, his body moves like they know exactly what she'd like as he sucks and gently bites on her lower lip. Black pushes his tongue between her lips and searches for hers. Chichi whimpers when he makes contact and tries to coax her novice appendage to play.

He can feel her body getting warmer, and her hands gripping tightly on his arms as his own hands run passionately across her body. He held her so tight it was as if trying to mix their molecules together and become one. neither his mind nor flesh are able to deny this helpless rapture.

But alas, their need for air pulls them apart.

Black looks down at Chichi, her face flushed, her lips swollen and red, and her eyes droopy and dazed, she looked like as if she would fall if he'd let go of her, so he doesn't, instead, he turns and smirks diabolically at the incensed boy watching them and looking about ready to lash at him.

Oh, how sweet this victory had tasted…


	6. in which black catches his first Flu.

Is this death?

He flutters his eyelids open.

Was this how it feels to be dying?

It started the day before, in the evening, with his throat feeling strange, and his head aching with a few occasional sneezes and then life slowly started to leave his godly body.

It was morning now, and Black barely got himself out of bed (not that he wanted to, but his persistent fiancé came to wake him up in her usual energetic way), he barely got himself dressed and he barely made his way down to the dining room. He felt cold and his head felt like it weighed a ton as he sat down on the table to eat breakfast.

Steam rose from the food before him, Black sniffs through a mysteriously clogged nose.

Odd, why was the food smelling so different? Or not smelling at all?

He takes his cup of tea and sniffs, again and again, he doesn't smell the usual smell of tea but he drinks nonetheless. The hot liquid pours down his throat and it was soothing that Black drinks the whole thing in slow chugs.

"Are you OK, Goku?"

He lifts his head up to find both Chichi and her father watching him. He clears his throat, feeling as if something was lodged there. "I'm fine."

His voice sounds different.

Why was his voice sounding so nasal?

"Well, you aren't eating anything?" Ox says, and at this Black looks at the food and unlike every other day, he doesn't feel like eating…

Was there something wrong with him? He almost panics and as if trying to negate that speculation he takes a bite and chews through a stiff jaw.

Why was the food so tasteless?!

Oh, Zeno, something was definitely wrong with him…

Black was so distraught that he instantly got up off the table. Feeling weak and lifeless as he tottered to his room on frail limps, he threw himself on his bed not even bothering to take off his shoes as he brings the covers to his head, he felt even more lethargic than he did when he first woke up. His throat ached, his bones ached, everything in him ached!

A few minutes pass before Chichi knocks on his door. She walks into his room, he sniffs looking at her through tired lids when she comes near with heartfelt concern. She takes his shoes off, disregards them somewhere and comes to sit on his bed.

"Oh Goku, Are you OK?" her eyebrows drawn together.

He shakes his head, he was clearly not. Stupid girl.

Next, she puts her hand on his forehead and she suddenly jolts, startling him with her. "You're burning!" she exclaims right before she runs out of the room. He lifts his head from between stiff shoulders staring with wide and alarmed eyes at her escaping figure, he didn't like the look that wore her face just as she touched him, it frightened him. He lifts his hand to his forehead and feels his skin unusually hot and clammy he becomes aware of the heat radiating from his eyes. Something was wrong with him, he was certain now but there was nothing he could do about it except stare at the widely-opened door, anxiously waiting for Chichi's return.

Only a minute later she rushes back into the room, holding a stick-like object in her hand. "Open your mouth," she orders and as tame as a trained dog, he obeys. She puts the glass stick in his mouth under his tongue and tells him to close his lips. It stays there for a while, he wasn't sure how long but his stomach flips when she pulls it off. Chichi seemed to be reading the thing and when she does her eyebrows crease, that same look of concern is on again.

"What?!" he cries, "Wh-whats's wrong with me?"

She puts the object aside. "Looks like you have a fever."

His mouth becomes even drier if that was possible. Hyperthermia, what did it mean?

He sniffs again, his heart pounding as he reluctantly asks, "am-am I going to die?"

Her face changes into a countenance he'd never seen on her before. a mixture of bewilderment and mockery? with furrowed eyebrows and flattened lips. "What?! You're not going to die, you probably just have the flu."

What's that? He felt like he had heard of it before but where?

"You've never had the flu before?" her brow was raised and he shakes his head.

"Oh… well, it's a sickness that most humans get it at least once during their lifetime," she pauses and then proceeds with a softer tone, "must be because you got all wet yesterday…"

He remembers the day prior at the waterfall and anger bubbles up his throat, realizing that it was her fault he got sick. when he tries to say something a bout of cough passes through his sore throat and despite that Chichi looked like she was contemplating something, biting her lips totally oblivious to the panic and agony he was withstanding, utterly making light of his situation it made him boil, but then her lips break into a smile that all of a sudden made the room seem to be a tad brighter and a lot less dreary.

"You're going to be OK," she says, placing her hand on his, "I'm gonna take care of you."

He lays back on his bed, his muscles relax, his eyes close, and all those colorful words on the tip of his tongue dissolved, he felt foolishly reassured.

Chichi hands him a pill, and shortly after he takes it, he passes out like he hadn't slept before.

The next time he wakes up, his body feels warmer that he sheds his covers away, and finds Chichi waiting for him, a bowl of warm soup in her hands. Remnants of cold compress washcloths laid carelessly on his bedside desk and he realizes that during the time he slept she made sure to bring his temperature down.

"Are you feeling better?"

He stares at her, a nagging, comforting warmth spreading into his chest, he felt like he had something to say on the tip of his tongue, and his limps craved to get up and hold her to him.

she places the tray on his lap when she receives no reply. "I'll let you eat."

when she tries to leave he finds himself reaching for hand and his mouth unreasonably spouting, "Stay... stay with me."

why did he ask her that? why did he need her near him? was it another symptom of this Flu thing? nonetheless, Chichi smiles and sits next to him on the bed, and he's helplessly and irrefutably glad...

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: well, this is a sort of filler chapter, next chapter this story is going to move and I didn't want it to feel rushed and so this chapter came out. I hope it didn't disappoint...


	7. in which Black realizes that time flies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: with the way 2020 is going I thought i should at least post a chapter before the end of the world lol

He grew more intimate towards the human girl to the point where he had become an active participant during (what she called) their 'make-out sessions' with sucking lips, sweeping tongues and fleeting moans.

Ever since that incident at the waterfall, she apparently mistook that move for a full-blown approval to kiss him at night, in the morning and pretty much whenever she damn pleases —although she was preserved if someone was around, especially her father— and as shameful as it might sound he doesn't put much effort to stop her, rather he just accepts it…

The wind swooshes through the flowers at the lake, Chichi lying next to him, her upper half on top of his, her hand on his chest, her lips breaking apart from his with a sound only to peck him on the corner of his lips, then his jaw then nestles her head at the crook of his neck to release a content sigh making the fine hairs at the back of his neck stand stiff. His hand that had somehow ended up on the small of her back glide to settle at her shoulder, his body warmer than it should have been and he's sad to say that he even got used to the changes that came along with her touching him.

"Goku," she calls, her scent putting his body at ease. He would never admit out loud but he liked how she smelled.

"Hn?"

"I've been thinking… well, wondering…"

"About?"

She starts to move her finger in circles on his chest. "You..."

Of course.

"I mean, you never talk about your life before you came here… you never talk about yourself, in general, I hardly know anything about you."

Blegh, he already wants this conversation to end. "There's nothing you need to know."

She sits up, aggravated and he berates himself for missing her warmth. "Ugh, you can't be serious."

He was.

"Well, it's not fair, you know everything about me."

It's not like it ever was his intention, he was almost forced to know everything about her. He stares at the sky, ignoring her. She nudges him. "Goku!"

He sighs. "What is it that you want to know?"

"For starters, what did you do before you came here?"

"Trained."

"I know that but where?"

"Everywhere…"

"That can't be true, I know you were training with Master Roshi."

He turns to face her, probing himself on his elbows. "Why ask then?"

Chichi crosses her arms around her chest, looking determined. "Because I wanna know where you lived; if you have a house?"

"Why is that important?" why were they even having this conversation?

Her shoulders drop, she releases a heavy breath and asks, "Goku where are we going to live after we get married?"

"What's wrong with here?" was this what she was concerning herself with? His lips curve, almost sinisterly, foolish girl, he's not sticking around until then.

She looks dispirited at his response. "Nothing, it's just that I thought we'd move in into a house of our own, you know, become independent…"

"That's a silly sentiment. Why should we leave the luxury of this place?" he didn't understand the point of it, her father lived alone with only her and he had a palace big enough to fit both of them and more why would she want to move?

"Because we're getting married soon and most married couples move into a house of their own."

"Then we're not going to be like most married couples."

She pouts. "Fine! Forget it. it's too late to ask anyway."

He shrugs.

Chichi doesn't say anything after that, she lays back down next to him as he closes his eyes and enjoys the fresh air, the scent of flowers and her warmth...

* * *

At lunch back at the castle, Black notices Ox keeps giving him strange looks, and when he caught him on one of those looks, he gave him a sort of sad smile and kept breathing forlorn sighs; if Black cares enough about the father of Chichi he would have questioned his behavior but he doesn't, therefore he completely ignores his queer mood.

Shortly after lunch, and for a reason Black was yet to be aware of, he was forced to meet an old man, a tailor.

And he was intolerably touchy with his godly body...

He growls when the old man with glasses asks him to raise his arms straight.

"Goku!" Chichi shoots him a reprimanding glare. "Let him take your measurements."

Grudgingly, he does as told as the now scared tailor uses his measuring tape; he wraps it around his biceps and forearm and runs it along the length of his arm and repeats the action on the other arm as black fidgets uncomfortably. "How long is this going to take?" he barks.

Chichi sighs and slaps a hand on her face. "He just started."

Her father takes over, "It won't take long, just relax, Goku."

He can't relax; they can't tell him to relax, not when there's a pitiful mortal touching his body so casually…

"I don't understand why I'm even doing this." His eye twitches when the man circles his body to measure his waist, too close for comfort at least from Black's point of view.

"What's there to understand? We're making you a suit," Chichi replies, aggravation clear in her voice.

"I don't need a suit," he says through gritted teeth, snarling at the man beneath with his hand on his thigh trying to measure the length of his leg from the inside.

"Don't be ridiculous, the wedding is just next week."

wait, what?

Time stops for Black, he no longer pays attention to the four-eyed old man touching him, instead his mind focusing on the words that came out of his betrothed mouth.

Was that why she was all over him about a house of their own?

Was that why the Ox king was behaving so Oddly?

Were they all aware of the closeness of the dreaded date?

Black looks on horrified, the wedding is just next week and he hadn't even realized it!

Dear Kai, where had the time gone?


End file.
